Fresh Snow
by junkipii
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr as a Secret Santa present. When fresh now falls on the lands of Skyhold, nothing seems to go according to plans.


Remy Lavellan was staring outside from her, now frosted window, looking at the snow that had fallen down, covering the lands of the Skyhold with the beautiful pure white colour. The snow brought her bad memories of the blood on the pure snow, that she had to witness when there was the ongoing war. Even though the war had stopped and the time of calm has fallen over the lands of Thedas, Remy still didn't feel comfortable or happy with the snow. She sighed deeply, still gazing at her frosted window.

"Can't sleep?" the familiar voice, that Remy loved so much, spoke from behind of her. She turned slowly, leaning against the window sill and locked her eyes with the eyes of the handsome Commander, who had just woken up in her bed, gloriously nude from his torso upwards.

"No, not so much." she sighed, shifting her gaze to her feet. Strong arms wrapped around her slender body and pressed her closer to the warm body, Cullens hand in her hair.

"You haven't slept well in awhile. Whenever I wake up, you're always watching out the window." Cullen murmured, pressing his lips on Remys hair.

"I suppose, I just don't like the cold or snow. I keep seeing those.. who I have lost."

"You know they gave up their life for a better future."

"I know, but I still feel guilty. If the breach wouldn't have happened.. if I wasn't the one.." Remy could feel her eyes tearing up and she closed them, biting her lip, trying to act strong. Suddenly Cullen lifted Remy so, that she was sitting on the window sill, facing his gaze, ehich made her heart stop. He wiped Remys tears with his index finger, before pressing his forehead against hers.

"Don't talk like that. That breaks my heart into thousand pieces. I can't imagine my life without you." Cullen whispered, looking at Remy. She could feel his feelings towards her in his gaze. Carefully she lifted her hands and put them on each side of his cheeks, wrapping her legs around him. Shyly biting her lip, she murmured: "I love you, Cullen." His lips turned upwards before he pressed them on her own, whispering his own confession in between kisses.

* * *

Cullen had talked Remy into going on a stroll with him in the the courtyard. The weather wasn't that cold, but crispy enough that it could be felt on her cheeks. A small smile came to her lips as they walked. She crouched down and touched the cold snow with her fingers, before starting to roll a ball.

"What are you doing?" Cullen asked curiously, peeking over her shoulder, as the petite figure was crouching and then started to roll a ball.

"What does it look like?" She grinned as the ball grew larger.

"It looks like Lady Inquisitor is making a snowman." Cullen answered in a similiar tone and continued: "May I help?" Remy nodded and Cullen started to roll another snowball.

In no time, the snowman was more or less ready, with sticks as his hands and nose, little rocks as his eyes and mouth and a soldiers hat placed on his head. Remy and Cullen looked at the snowman proudly, wiping the snow from their knees.

"May I say, the snowman looks mighty fine." Remy grinned and turned to look at Cullen, who pouted jokingly at her.

"Are you telling me that there's another man in your life besides me?" Remy giggled and prompted Cullen to lean forward, wiping the extra snow from his hair.

"My, Commander, are you jelous of a snowman?" she smiled and he grinned, pinning her closer to him.

"I might be, but the snowman has no chances against me, when it comes to you. You are mine." Cullen whispered, which made Remy blush. They were leaning closer for a kiss, when they were interrupted by the messenger.

"Commander!" the messenger said in a loud voice, behind of them. Cullen groaned loudly and hanged his head low.

"I'm going to kill him..." Cullen murmured before turning around to face the messenger, who seemed surprised and scared at the face that Cullen was making at him.

"What is it?!" Cullen growled.

"Umm.. Sister Leliana wanted to speak to you." The messenger whispered quietly.

"Can't it wait?"

"Sister Leliana said it was urgent." Cullen sighed loudly, and turned back to Remy.

"I'll be back in just a while, will you be all right?" Cullen whispered at her.

"Yes, I'll be fine, now go." she smiled and gave a swift peck on his cheek. Cullen smiled and started following the messenger, still glaring his death gaze at him. Remy had to giggle at the sight and looked at the snow man happily.

"Psst..." Remy heard the voice, but didn't see anyone. Looking around, she noticed two horns peeking from behind the snowy mound. She walked towards it, seeing Sera and Iron Bull hiding behind it.

"What are you two hiding there for?" Remy asked.

"Just hanging." Sera giggled, stood up and took Remys' arm, pulling her towards a steep hill.

"Come one!" Sera said, still pulling. Remy looked at Iron Bull for some help, but he followed them, with a huge shield, whistling innocently. Remy had seen the shield before and then it hit her.

"Isn't that..?"

"Shut up, and come!" Sera yelled, still pulling.

* * *

"So you are telling me, that you called me here just because of a missing shield?" the three advisors looked at the wall filled with a single shield missing. Cullen had crossed his arms, turning to look at the other advisors.

"Commander, you don't understand what kind of big political impact this would mean, if our guest would see this! They would think we would have abandoned them!" Josephine raised her voice in panic.  
"Calm down Josephine, I'm sure it's not that far. I'm sure something heavy and big as that shield can't be far." Leliana tried to calm Josephine, not succeeding in it. Cullen sighed loudly.

"Josephine, how many hours till our guests arrive?" Cullen asked.

"They will arrive tomorrow morning."

"That gives us the whole day to search. I'm sure we will f..." Cullen was about to finish his sentence, when he heard a loud scream from outside. Cold shivers ran down his spine, as the voice turned out to be Remys'. Without a question he sprang like a cheetah and started running towards the courtyard, with Josephine and Leliana behind him. As the 3 advisors arrived outside, they saw the source of the screaming. Remy and Sera were sliding down the steep hill on the shield, that was missing. Sera was screaming from joy and in contrast, Remy had her eyes closed and screaming from horror from the speed. At the same time, Iron Bull was running down the hill, but had to stop in the middle, to catch his breath before running again.

"...And there it is." Leliana said to Josephine, as the advisors continued walking towards the hill. The shield had just arrived to the bottom, as the three advisors arrived to them.  
"'gain!" Sera yelled as Remy stood up with shaky legs. Cullen rushed towards Remy and took her hand.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Cullen asked now the pale Remy.

"I can face dangers and save the world from destruction, but I can't handle spiders or rides like these." Remy murmured. Cullen chuckled and helped her walk to a stump, where she could take a breather. Remy just smiled as a thank you and pressed her head to her knees.

"Now, whose idea was this?" Josephine raised her voice at Sera and Iron Bull, before continuing: "Do you know how problematic it is when one single piece is misplaced?"

"Now, now, Josephine. The most important thing is we have found the shield. Please, Sera, you can use the shields as sledges, but please, not before or during we have important guests coming, okay?" Leliana smiled at the little elf and then faced Iron Bull: "Please, could you return the shield to it's place, thank you."

"Absolutely, after I have catched my breath." Bull panted as the two advisors started leaving. Sera, still feeling mischievious, crouched down and made a snow ball and throwed it directly at Josephines back. Josephine slowly turned to face two of them again, eyes burning.

"Who did this?" she murmured angrily. Sera, acting like the miss innocence she is looked at the still panting Iron Bull and pointed at him.

"Why I oughta...!" Josephine crouched down to make her own snowball and threw it center of Iron Bulls head. There was a long silence, before Bull straightened and looked at Josephine with fire in his eyes.

"Now you done it.." Leliana whispered and started walking away faster.

"Hey..! Wait for me Leliana!" Josephine screamed and followed her.

* * *

The loud yells and screams made Remy lift her head and the first thing she saw, was Cullens worried face.

"Feeling better?" he asked, brushing her her hair away from her eyes. She nodded smiling.

"But what's going on with all the screaming?" Remy looked over his shoulder, to see Sera riding on the bulls shoulders, both throwing snowballs at Josephine and Leliana, as both of them hid themselfs behind a wall and threw snowballs back at them. Both seemed to have fun, giggling and screaming. Remy smiled and sighed: "They seem to have fun." Cullen shook his head and took her hands in his.

"Whenever people see snow, they instantly remember their childhood memories and turn into children again." he smiled and continued: "You must be cold, let's take you inside, ok?" Remy nodded and stood up. With careful steps, both of them headed towards her room, but they were stopped by a loud sound of a snowball hitting Cullens neck. He stopped on his tracks and Remy could see something snapping inside him. After a while Cullen crouched down, made a snowball quickly and turned.

"Look where you throw your damn balls, will you!" Cullen yelled, aimed the snowball at the Bull and threw it, but Bull was faster and dodged the snowball. There was a loud crash.

"My tea!" Dorian yelled, looking down at the puddle of his favorite tea and pieces of the teacup. Both Cullen and Remy froze.

"Cullen, you are in so much trouble." Remy whispered.

"I know.." Cullen whispered back at him, as he was ready to face his maker.

"Cullen! You noodlehead! What are you throwing snowballs for?!" Dorian yelled, walking swiftly towards Cullen and Remy.

"I.. I was aiming at Iron Bull. Forgive me, I didn't mean to disturb your tea moment." Cullen murmured.

"That's not enough. Cullen, I challenge you to a sudden death snowball match. One snowball each, the one who hits the heart, wins." Dorian grinned at the surprised Cullen.

"I'm not sure about that." Cullen looked at Remy and then back at Dorian.

"I see. Our commander has gone soft around the edges." Dorian smiled and continued: "Or is he scared to lose to a mage?" Before he turned to look at Cullen again, he saw Cullen making his own snowball.

"Bring it on!"

* * *

"The rules are. You will face away from each other, take 3 steps forward, and shoot when I tell you. The hit to the heart is it, winner will be declared with it. No cheating or magic use. Are you ready?" Iron Bull asked, pressing his hands on Cullens' and Dorians' shoulders.

"Ready!" Both said loudly, holding a snowball. Iron Bull stepped back, standing beside almost the whole Inquisition, who had heard of the tourney.

"1.." Bull yelled and both took one step.

"2.." And another.

"3.." And another. Remy could hear the heartbeats of people around her. She was nervous Cullen probably was.

"Shoot!" Bull yelled. Both men turned to face eachother and threw their snowballs at the same time. Both balls were soaring high and at a fast speed, hit eachothers' faces. Both Cullen and Dorian fell on the snow, apparently knocked out cold.

"K.O!" Bull yelled and everyone started laughing, including Remy, who was giggling the loudest of them all.

* * *

After washing his face, Cullen lifted his head to look at the mirror. A bluish bruise was forming between his eyes. The nosebleed had finally stopped and with a loud sigh, he dried his face and left towards the bedroom.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Cullen opened the door, and saw Remy sleeping soundly on her bed with a smile on her face. He sneaked closer to her and sat down on the edge. Smile rose to his face, as he ran his fingers in the sleeping figures hair and then laid down, hugging Remy from behind and pressed his face to her hair.

"I love you.." Cullen whispered, before falling into a happy slumber with the most precious person.


End file.
